Why You Should Never
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: You've heard of her, you've become aquainted with her, you may even know her well, but you've never seen her quite like this...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So I have LOTS of stories I SHOULD be updating right now, but when Naffy suggested this, I couldn't turn her down! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia, and Naffy wrote a TAD more than half the dialogue.**

**BTW, Kimi is me, but when I'm in first person, that's me talking as the author of this piece and Kimi in the PRESENT and not as Kimi in the PAST. This fic is kimiyoya. Don't ask me why, but Naffy likes it. Also, used-to-be Kimiburger (NOT kim_chi_burger, though I do enjoy that pairing). And no offense to belamerica fans. Naffy likes it, but it's just not my cup of tea.**

* * *

><p>Why You Should Never...:<p>

...Let Naffy Get Bored

* * *

><p>The Host and Hostess Clubs had closed for the day, and the members of each were all hanging out with nothing to do. Kyoya and Kimi were the only ones not staring at the wall as if expecting entertainment to pour forth from it. Kyoya was typing something on his laptop, and Kimi was calmly reading a book.<p>

"I'm bored" Naffy declared suddenly.

"And...?" Kimi prompted, lifting her nose out of her book to look expectantly at her friend.

"Imma go stab Kyoya with a fork and see what happens." She announced, standing up from the floor and marching across the room to the Convenient Item Maker (CIM for short. We once even had a convenient cadelebra. Now THAT was cool.) to get a fork. Luckily for her, Kyoya was on the other side of the room, concentrating hard on his computer, and hadn't heard her.

"Are you mentally insane?" The twins asked incredulously, staring at her. Naffy ignored them and pulled a fork out of the CIM.

"Here we are!" She exclaimed with delight, holding the fork up to the light so that it gleamed maliciously. Don't ask me how a gleam was malicious. The better question would be how the hell we got a CIM, but unfortunately for you, I don't have the answer for either.

"Where'd that come from?" The twins asked, not noticing the CIM as she had put it on the 'out of thin air setting'.

"The duat" She replied. (BTW, I have NO idea what that is. The narrative for this piece is taken almost directly from an email chain.) With that, she snuck up behind a seemingly oblivious Kyoya and started her stabbing motion, when suddenly he turned around, twisted the fork from her hand, and stabbed her in the hand, slightly deeper than Naffy usually does.

"OW!" Naffy exclaimed in pain at the same time that Kimi ran slow motion across the room Tamaki-style, screaming.

"SHE DIDN"T MEAN IT YOYO! DON"T HURT MY BEST FRIEND~!" She yelled, trying to get in between her boyfriend and Naffy. Kyoya simply melted into the shadows behind him, glaring evilly at Naffy the entire time. The overall effect was uber creepy.

Ignoring Mr. Shadow King behind her, she pulled the fork out of Naffster's hand and hurled it across the room, where it embedded itself in the wall smack dab between the twins.

They jumped, alarmed, snapping their heads to face the two girls. Kimi paid no attention to them as she tried to make excuses for her boyfriend.

"Sorry about him. Low blood suger plus a humorless family." She apologized briskly.

"DUDE!" Alfred exclaimed, eyes wide. "Great throw!"

"Thanks!" Kimi replied, smiling. "I've been practicing with Nataliya"

"I thought you didn't like her" Naffy said, confused.

"Oh I like HER" Kimi ammended. "I just **DESPISE LOATH AND ABSOLUTELY HAAAATE** _belamerica_." When saying 'belamerica', her voice got low and evil, and a dark mist surrounded her. Then, she collected herself and the sunshine was back. "But as long as she keeps her paws off my Alfie, she and I are great friends!"

"I thought you were dating Yoyo..." Naffy said, once again confused.

"I know." Kimi replied brightly. "Just because he isn't my boyfriend doesn't mean he's not mine!" There was a hidden menace inder the cheerful words, and as if to demonstrate her point, she waved to him happily. Oblivious, he waved back just as happily. Naffy took a step away from Kimi as the dark mist started to gather again.

_'What the...'_

**So maybe it wasn't so much about Naffy being bored by the end, but that just shows you how random our email chains are! I really loved this chain. Sorry for the short first chapeter, but the next will be longer! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**YAY! Another one! The email chain it's based off was written when I was pushing naffyburger. She kept denying it, but I'm positive there was something there...**

**Disclaimer: I own not Hetalia, and way more than half the dialogue is naffy's in this one...**

* * *

><p>Why you should never...:<p>

Say That Alfred And Naffy Have A Thing/Use One Of Naffy's Catchphrases

* * *

><p>"I WILL ALWAYS FIGHT FOR THE SIDE OF FREE WILL!" Naffy declared as she and Kimi walked into the kitchen, in the middle of some random conversation.<p>

"Hey! That's my thing!" Alfred exclaimed. He and Arthur were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hehe." Kimi chuckled, sitting down at the table to join the boys. "You and Alfred have a thing."

"WE DO NOT!' Naffy and Alfred exclaimed simultaniously. "Ah! Stop that!... Me? No you stop it!... Grrrrrr, Copycat!...Um, seriously unoriginal!...How dare you!" The shouting continued as Naffy and Al kept saying the same thing at the same time. Kimi just shook her head at the massive amout of denial in the room. Finally, Naffy yelled "CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKES ARE BETTER THAN VANILLA!" and was greeted only with a shocked silence. Vanilla ice cream was Alfie's favorite.

Naffy seemed increadibly pleased with herself. "That's better" she said with a smile.

"You did not just say that." Alfred said in disbelief.

"Record." Naffy smiled.

"She did." Arthur told Alfred, to clear things up. The air in the room was awkward and uncertain.

Kimi stood abruptly and grabbed a pie from the CIM. "... Pie anyone?" She asked, trying to deflate the awkwardness.

"APPLE!" Alfred exclaimed, suddenly a five year old again.

"Wanker" Arthur commented as Alfred grabbed the pie eagerly and started stuffing his face.

"Who?" Kimi asked, unsure if the comment was meant for her or the American.

"I'm tired. Leave me alone." He replied, briefly. Kimi shrugged. Whatever.

"Al! Save me some pie!" Naffy exclaimed, trying to save the poor plate from Alfred's dog-like eating habits. "Is that slober?" She asked in disgust, letting go of the plate to wipe her hands.

"Mmmmkph?" Alfred raised his head, finally realizing that he was slobbering all over the place and that pie was not meant to be eaten with the face, but it was too late. The pie had already been devoured.

"Next time, USE YOUR HANDS!." Naffy demanded as Alfred sheepishly placed the plate on the counter. "A fork would be nice."

"Hee Hee. Stab it with a fork..." Kimi chuckled, realizing there was a hidden, unnoticed pun hiding in the demands.

"MY CATCHPHRASE!" Naffy brought a fork down on Kimi's hand in anger.

"Omigosheactuallystab-" Alfred looked ready to faint.

"That's watcha get for using my catch phrase. Hmph." Naffy explained before dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

"So between her and her sister...one will stab you with a fork, and the other will whack you with a frying pan?" Arthur asked, finding the situation almost comical. Kimi walked over to the CIM and grabbed a first aid kit.

"Oh no, they'll both whack you with a frying pan, but only Naffy'll stab you with a fork." Kimi explained after sitting back down at the table. She then began to calmly clean her wound.

"Ah." Arthur replied, finally understanding. Meanwhile, Alfred was in hysterics.

"Di-did anyone else just notice th-that her eyes glowed red a-and then she just turned into bl-black smoke and d-d-DISAPPEARED!" He asked, looking about ready to keel over.

"Oh yeah, she does that." Kimi stated calmly, closing up the first aid kit. She considered sending it back through the CIM, but decided to just place it on the counter. They might need it later... "Oh, and she'll lock you in a closet too, if you're not careful." Kimi added as an afterthought when she sat back down.

"Why do you hang out with her?" Alfred seemed to be recovered with his shock, and was now simply confused.

"What do you mean?" Kimi asked, just as confused. "She's my best friend!"

"I think the git was trying to ask why you put up with the abuse." Arthur clarified.

"Well someone's got to keep her from taking over the world!" Kimi explained. "Besides. It's not a one way thing..." The two blondes gasped when Kimi revealed the knife in her boot, but when she also revealed the jar of nutela she kept in a hidden pocket that was to be the only recipient of the knide's sharp blade, the drama was dampened slightly. "I can usually give her chocolate and she'll be spazzing on the floor in moments. Two words: blackmail pictures. and she's got some of me too, so..."

"Are they from that one party...?" Arthur asked, dreading the answer, for if she had any pictures from that party... he would probably be in them. He had gotten rather smashed at that particular party... They all had.

"Oh god no!" Kimi's eyes widened at the terrifying thought. "I will NEVER let her see THOSE."

"See what?" Suddenly, Naffy appeared in the doorway.

"Nothing." Kimi replied, far too quickly, as Naffy walked over to sit at the table.

"Didn't you say she locked you in a closet?" Al asked, abrupptly changing the subject.

"Yeah. It was fun!" Kimi replied.

"Isn't that a convenient closet down the random and hard to find hallway." Alfred prompted, gesturing to a hall through the doorway opposite the one Naffy had just come through. The hallway he pointed out seemed dark, and had a few doors on it, the closest of which was open and seemed to contain an abnormal amout of brooms (virtual brownies to anyone that gets the allusion to my other story!).

"Waddaya know it is..." Kimi replied, turning to smile evilly at Naffy. Al joined in the evil smiling.

"Wait what?" Naffy asked, not liking the sudden turn of events.

Kimi walked over to the closet and threw some chocolate in. "Go get the chocolate!"

"You do know I'm not that dumb, don't you?" Naffy walked over to join Kimi and crossed her arms with attitude.

"I know, it was a distraction." Kimi replied gleefully. Alfred snuck up behind Naffy, but she was too quick and soon Alfred was writhing on the floor as a result to a few painful frying pan-related injuries.

"Try harder." Naffy stated bluntly, obviously not impressed.

"Don't worry I am. That was another distraction." Kimi explained calmly and yet maliciously. Arthur, who had been watching and feeling increasingly Canadian, suddenly slammed Naffy into the closet and locked it.

"wait- WHAT THE HELL! ARTHUR!" Naffsters screeched indignantly.

"Arthur, would you mind..." Kimi gestured to the closet.

"Not at all." Artie replied, enchanting the closet to prevent escape.

"Arthur! Arthur I thought we were friends! I never even call you annoying nick names and we get tea every sunday and-" Naffy pled through the door before Arthur cut her off.

"I know, but this is a matter of family pride." Arthur explained. "Besides a little revenge never hurt anyone."

"...you do realize what you just said right..." Naffy asked as Kimi tried to hide an amused smile as Alfred, who seemed to be feeling too Canadian for his taste, was making faces at her.

"...Oh. Hmmm." Getting Naffy's point, Arthur frowned slightly.

"C'mon, let's go." Kimi urged, tugging at Iggy's arm a bit. Al was getting less and less entertaining.

"You get tea every sunday? Why aren't I invited?" Alfred asks, sounding hurt, as the three start to leave.

"Well lad, you see... er... " Arthur was struggling to find solid and unoffensive reasoning.

"Let's see how he gets himself outta this one..." Kimi thought, glad to have found a new source of entertainment. The trio turned the corner and were gone.

Immediately, Naffy tried her dark powers, calling upon all her strength and knowledge.

"Damn." Naffsters cursed when she found that nothing would work. "Well at least I've got the chocolate" She started eating while brainstorming a way out. "Let's see what I have with me. Frying pan, check, thank god. Oh, and my phone too. If I call someone, Kimi will find out, but if I text someone I should be safe." She turned on her blackberry and started browsing through the contacts "Let's see, Gil and Liz are...who knows what, its their anniversary or something. Alexa's prob threatened all the other countries or just kept them busy. Kyoya's going to be on her side...oh I know!"

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter will be the second half of this, but this was getting too long so I had to cut it off. <strong>

**I will be DEAD at school tomorrow because I stayed up all night writing this so BE APPRECIATIVE, and write a review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Quick recap: Naffy's in an enchanted closet and I'm hanging out with USUK. **

**Also, It's kinda a running joke that Naffy and I lock each other in closets. Don't ask me why, it's just one of those quirky inside jokes that you don't remember starting but you have anyway.**

She smiled as she started up BlackBerry Messenger.

Chocoholic: hey

Twicethefun: hey

Chocholic: are you both there or is kaoru someplace else...

Twicethefun: we're in the same room-

Theniceone:but on separate phones

Chocoholic: you guys even do that on im, wow

Theniceone: yeah

Twicethefun: yeah

Chocoholic: simulataneous?

Twicethefun: mm-

Theniceone:hmmmmm

Chocoholic: that was planned

Twicethefun:...

Chocoholic: busted

Theniceone: :P

Chocoholic: your screenames are fitting

Chocoholic: I can practically see the winky face after Hikaru's.

Twicethefun: I should add that.

Chocoholic: no you shouldn't.

Theniceone: why not?

Chocoholic: winky faces are creepy.

Chocoholic: and now you're looking at eachother...

Chocoholic: and now you're sending me a winky face.

Twicethefun: ;)

Theniceone: ;)

Chocoholic: mhmmm

Twicethefun: your screename isn't fitting.

Chocoholic: what?

Theniceone: well it is but

Twicethefun:you could do better

Chocoholic: I guess you're right...

Twicethefun: if you come over later we can help you come up with a better one.

Theniceone: :)

Chocoholic: I would but there's a slight problem.

Theniceone: what's that?

Chocoholic: I've been locked in a closet which has been enchanted so I can't get out.

Twicethefun: by whom

Chocoholic: kimi, arthur, and alfred

Twicethefun: revenge?

Chocoholic: yeah

Theniceone: figures

Theniceone: where is said closet?

Chocoholic: our estate, down the random and hard to find hallway off the kitchen

Twicethefun: ...seriously

Chocoholic: I know right.

Theniceone: don't worry we'll come get you. Its no fun with you locked in a closet.

Twicethefun: at least not by yourself. ;)

Chocoholic: like I said, winky faces are creepy. And fyi, I have my frying pan.

Twicethefun: right...

Chocoholic: mhmmm, btw I don't know what you'll have to do to get through the enchantments. At least one of them blocks all my magic, so I can't even tell what they are. :P

Theniceone: we'll figure it out

Twicethefun: we're not tamaki after all

Theniceone: see ya soon :)

Twicethefun: see ya soon :)

Chocoholic: bye :)

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE...<p>

"Wait. Arthur. Which enchantments EXACTLY did you put on that closet?" Kimi stopped the two blondes next to her abrupptly and looked worriedly at Arthur. Besides her urgent question, their previous conversation about mayonaise was getting on her nerves.

"Well I only put two." Arthur replied. "The entrapment spell and the power diffuser. No magic can be used in the closet, and no one can get out of the closet."

"Perfect." Kimi seemed satisfied with the answer. "Okay, we're heading back now."

"But why?" Alfred asked "Like Artie says, she can't get out."

"So you took away her phone?" Kimi countered triumphantly, already turning the group around.

Alfred was silent.

"Thought so. Let's go." Kimi ordered, striding down the hall with her companions behind her.

* * *

><p>"I think it's this door..." Kaoru said, stopping their stroll through the Hetalia character's large estate at a door just off the sizable kitchen.<p>

"Yeah..." Hikaru confirmed, reaching up and grabbing a small key from a hook next to the door Kaoru was expecting. "Here. I have the key. I wonder why they just left it here..." He reached down and unlocked the door, smiling as it clicked open.

"The magic didn't stop you?" Naffy asked, suspicious, as the door opened to reveal her standing in as badass a position she could manage in the sea of brooms.

"Nope." The Twins replied simultaniously, smirking. "Hello..." They stepped forward preditorally, when suddenly Kimi dashed out from the large pantry, where she had been hiding with her minions- er... _friends_- and shoved the Twins into the closet while simultaniously taking all phones, including Naffy's. She slammed the door shut and locked it, then turned to high five Arthur.

Naffy threw the Twins off her and grabbed the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. "How could I have missed that?" She berated herself, scowling. "It must have been an entrapment spell! You can go in, but you can't go out!"

"Well now that we're in here..."

"No." Naffy shut them down, then there was silence. "Well since we're in here why don't we figure out a better screename for me."

"Okay." The Twins agreed.

* * *

><p>"What are they talking about?" Alfred asked Kimi, who had her ear to the door.<p>

"They're talking about her screename." Kimi was blown away. She would have thought that at least SOME form of entertainment would come from putting the Twin Perverts in a closet with a frying pan-weilding fangirl, but apparently she was wrong.

"Well nothing interesting, so we might as well leave." Arthur commented, already bored out of his mind.

"Okay..." Kimi pulled relucently away from the door and the three of them left to seek amusement.

* * *

><p>"Good. They're gone now." Naffy stated once the whispered conversation faded away.<p>

"So what's the plan?" The Twins asked, looking expectantly at Naffsters.

"Did you hear what spells they used on your way in?" She asked, moving a couple brooms over to try to sit comfortably.

"Yeah, there's the entrapment spell-" Hikaru started.

"Know that." Naffy commented.

"And a power diffuser spell" Kaoru added.

"Just those two?" Naffy asked, the wheels in her head turning as she formulated a plan.

"Yep." The Twins confirmed in their simultanious way.

"No soundproofing anything?" Naffy asked to clarify.

"No..." The Twins answerd, wary as to what this plan may be. Naffy's wicked grin did nothing to ease their suspicion.

"Cover you ears boys..."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a loud, high pitched, continuous noise pierced through the house.<p>

"Gah! What the bloody hell is that?" Arthur asked, clutching his ears.

"I think its Naffy!" Kimi answered, wincing but not terribly affected.

"But she can't use magic and we took away all her electronics, how is she doing it?" Alfred was barely affected at all, his ears shot from years of blasting loud music and bleaching his brain with video games.

"Haven't you ever heard her? Don't question; just accept!" Kimi replied, gritting her teeth as a deep pain took hold in her brain.

"So she's making that noise enitirely by her self?" Arthur was shouting over the noise, incredulous that a human could even make that loud a sound. Kimi nodded grimmly.

Unable to stand it anymore, Arthur ran to the kitchen, Kimi and Al close behind, but as they neared it, the noise stopped. In the kitchen, Naffy and the Twins were feasting on cookies. They looked up to greet them, Naffy smiling vicitoriously.

"wha...KIKU!" Kiku flinched at the shout.

"I'm sorry Kimi-san, but it, it had to stop." Kiku replied, shuddering.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is where I turn 50's American (MOTORCYCLES AND AWESOME MUSIC!) and Rachel turns British Invasion era (Punk!England era) and I aquire a motorcycle gang and Naffsters gets her dream car, but that is a WHOLE different story!<strong>

**Read and review! -heart- ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**'A/N:**

**So this one... I didn't know how to make it a Why You Should Never, so... random title that applies to very little of what's going on.**

**Also, not one of the most entertaining or prominant strings we've had, but I can't find the chain where we all get drunk to finish that up, os you get this instead. And Fun Fact: I have corrupted every kid Naffy has ever babysat, fictional and nonfictional :3 **

* * *

><p>Why You Should Never...<p>

...Let Naffy Babysit

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day, and the Host(ess) Clubs were sitting down after a productive evening. It was right before their meeting, so that were all chilling before they were to go to the Hitachiin Mansion. Naffy was on the phone on one end of the room and the rest of them were lounging on a cluster of couches in the middle of the room.<p>

Getting off the phone, Naffy walked over to where the other were.

"Hey guys..." She started nervously.

"Yeah?" Liz answered, glad for the momentary distraction from their boring previous conversation about some movie she hadn't bothered to go see.

"Well, uh, you know how, uh, Tino and Berwald are out for the weekend..." Naffy replied.

"Yes..."

"And you know how I can never, uh, back down from a um challenge...?" The crowd was becoming increasingly worried.

"Yes..." Kimi prompted suspiciously.

"Uh, well" Naffy started to talk really fast. "That was Matthias** (Denmark)** and he said he had the ok from tino to have someone else watch Peter and uh he asked me and at first I was like no, but then he was like, you're right, betcha can't handle it and then-"

Suddenly, a very small blonde burst through the doors of the music room.

"I'M HERE! Now we can get this party started!"

"You didn't." The entire Host(ess) Club (excepting Kyoya and Kimi) looked horrified. Kimi facepalmed, and Kyoya wrote in his notebook.

Naffy just sweatdropped nevously.

Now that Sealand was to be babysat by Naffy, it was only a matter of Naffy actually babysitting. This was more of a problem than expected.

"Hey Peter! I bet you can't jump out the window and still live-"

"Okay, how bout you join Hunny for some tea...?" Kimi offered, steering Peter away from Naffy and towards the other two small blondes in the room.

"But I wanna hang out with you!" He protested. (though Kimi didn't know why, as Naffy had just tried to KILL him.)

"N-" Naffy was about to object, but Kimi cut him off.

"Well who could say no to that face?" Kimi asked rhetorically. She was starting to form a plan.

"I could!" Naffy protested, as Kimi brought him over to sit with them.

"How bout we play a game?" Kimi suggested, ignoring Naffsters.

"You wouldn't!" Naffy looked horrified as she realized what Kimi was doing.

"It's called the innuendo game!' Kimi smiled as Naffy glared at her. "You add 'in bed' to the end of every sentence in your mind and then laugh cuz it's immensely funny!"

"Hahaha! That sounds like fun!" Peter replied, laughing.

"Why do you insist on corrupting the innocence of all the kids I babysit?" Naffy asked indignantly.

"What do you mean?" The Twins inquired as they walked over to the couch, catching the end of the conversation.

"Don't-" Naffy tried to stop Kimi, but she was cut off.

"Well you see..." Kimi started explaining the game to the Twins as they sat down on either side of Naffy.

"Excuse me while I go find a wall to bang my head against repeatedly." Naffy grumbled.

"Oh but we want to spend time with you..." The Twins left the ending open, implying that the innuendo game was meant to be used.

Everyone laughed as Naffy rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Oh, don't start with me-" Naffy threatened.

"Alright-" Hikary smirked.

"Where would you prefer?" Kaoru ended the sentence, his smirk matching his brother's.

Naffy gasped, taken aback by their excessive pervertedness.

"Err, what is wrong with you?" She exclaimed

"Oh come on Naffy, we just want you to play with us-" hikaru said.

"Its no fun playing by yourself" Kaoru added. They both pouted.

"I should think it is..." Naffy replied, a smirk finding its way to her face as well. Everyone burst out in laughter, as they realized what Naffy had just said.

"Alright, let's see...if you don't stop this right now I will murder you all while you're asleep." Naffy stated.

"...that one's not as funny..." Peter pointed out.

"Well seeing as you guys aren't doing much, Naffy and the Twins will take peter, hunny, and lilly back to the hitachiin mansion and keep them entertained-" Kyoya started in his business-like way, before he was cut off by a snicker. It was Kimi. He raised an eyebrow before continuing. "-while the rest of us clean up."

"I'm not doing anythi-" Kimi started.

"You stay with me." Kyoya explained. "We will all meet at the hitachiin mansion to plan for the next few weeks."

"Alrighty, let's go." Kimi replied.

In the limo, Peter was sitting next to the Twins, and Naffy was in the middle of Hunny and Lilly. An awkward silence descended on the group as they stared each other down.

"Are you sure my brother will be ok with this?" Lilly asked, nervous about the boy:girl ratio in the car. Naffy noded

"He trusts me, and plus I have my frying pan" She explained.

"You do?" The twins asked warily. Nafy just smiled.

"So lilly-" Hikaru started.

"Wanna play a game?"

"uh..." Lilly was a little scared of the Twins and their 'game'.

"its a fun game." They insisted, creeping up a little.

"Oh don't you dare" Naffy threatened, brandishing her frying pan.

At the mansion, the group stood in the foyer awkwardly.

"What are we going to do with them?" Naffy asked the Twins

"Hmmmm..." The Twins and Naffy started whispering about what to do next while the Bitty Blondes **((c) Naffy & co.) **started chatting amongst themselves.

"Aren't you curious what the game was lilly-chan?" Hunny asked.

"I trust Naffy," Lilly replied loyally. "If she didn't want me to know what it was, she had a reason."

"I guess you're right..." Hunny agreed. Peter grinned, joining the conversation

"I know what the game is." He taunted. Suddenly, Naffy was standing behind Peter, holding her frying pan.

"Peter, do you see this frying pan?" She asked menacingly.

"Yes..." Peter gulped.

"I'd rather return you to your uncle and/or parents in one piece, so please don't make me use it." She threatened.

"O-ok"

Naffy smiled triumphantly at his response.

"What are we going to do Naffy?" Lilly asked Naffy, trying to change the subject.

"We've decided to have a tea-party!" The Twins announced happily.

"Will there be cake?" Hunny inquired hopefully.

"Of course!" Naffy replied, smiling broadly at Hunny's cuteness.

"Hmmm..." The Twins looked around at everyones outfits. "We're just for a tea party..." They turned to Lilly. "And you're dressed for a tea party..." They then examined Hunny and Peter. "And you're both dressed for a tea party, but ..." Finally, they turned to Naffy and smirked. "You're not dressed for a tea party.

"I'm wearing the same thing you are except with a skirt." Naffy defended, crossing her arms.

"Exactly." The Twins replied.

"I'm not you're barbie doll." Naffy insisted.

"We beg to differ." They looked to the small blondes, then to a maid.

"Please set up a tea party," Hikaru started.

"And make sure these three don't get into too much trouble." Kaoru finished, gesturing to the Bitty Blondes** ((c) Naffy and co.).**

"Yes young masters." The maid curtsied and ushered the small children into another room to play.

The Twins then turned to Naffy and smirked.

"Oh no you don't, stop giving me that look." Naffy said, backing away. "You're not giving me a makeover and you are most certainly not putting me-"

. . .

"-In a lollita dress." Naffy finished, stepping out of the changing room and sighing. She was now in pastel blue lollita dress/complete outfit (ruffly socks and gloves and mary janes and all) with her hair done in curly pigtails with ribbons and makeup on her face.

"Much better." The Twins smirked. Naffy just pouted.

"Good-" Hikaru commented.

"You're getting into character." Kaoru finished, ignoring Naffy's glare.

"Now now," Hikaru partonized. "That would look better on-"

"a gothic lollita" Kaoru said.

"you couldn't at least make it that?" Naffy asked indignantly, desperate to get out of the pastel puff she was currently in.

The Twins looked at each other, surprised. "You'd let us put you in a gothic lollita outfit?"

"Yeah, I mean it's still not my first choice, but its better than pastel-" Naffy was cut off when the Twins started dragging her backwards. "Hey! I can walk you know!"

. . .

"Well I guess its better than the other one..." Naffy stated as she walked out of the dressing room for the second time, in the same outfit but gothic'd.

"That's the spirit!" The twins exclaimed before leading Naffy back to the tea party that had started without them. Hunny was eating cake as usual, but Lilly looked up when they came in

"Wow, Naffy, you look pretty." Lilly complimented as Naffy came in after the Twins.

"Thank you lilly! So do you!" Naffy replied, flattered.

"thanks!"

Peter looked up after his last bite of cake to see Naffy looking 'really pretty' and almost fainted. **(FROM BLOOD LOSS! Hahahahaahaha! I'm so bad...)**

"W-wow, Naffy, you do look pretty." He stammered.

Naffy thanked him, oblivious, as the Twins glared at him. Then, randomly, Mrs. Hitachiin entered the room.

"hi mom!" The twins greeted her casually.

"hello boys," Mrs. Hitachiin greeted back "hello hunny."

"hi Mrs. Hitachiin!" Hunny replied.

"Boys, why don't you introduce me to your other friends?" Mrs. Hitachiin suggested.

"the brunette is Naffy, and the blonde is Lilly. They're both from the hostess club-" Hikaru answered, pointing at each girl in turn.

"and Naffy is babysitting peter." kaoru added, pointing to the blonde boy, who was still recovering from the shock of seeing Naffy all beautified.

"I see" Mrs. Hitachiin examined the girls "what types are you two?"

"I'm the lollita type!" Lilly replied, smiling charmingly.

"I'm the quiet bookish type." Naffy added.

"Really?" Mrs. Hitachiin looked at the Twins, who nodded. "Oh, so you're _that_ Naffy. I've heard quite a bit about you..." **(WHO ELSE IS NAMED NAFFY? I MEAN REALLY.)**

"All good things I hope."

"Of course!" Mrs. Hitachiin then examined her outfit. "I'm guessing you didn't choose the outfit?" She glanced at the Twins.

"The outfit, no. The colors, yes."

"Not a fan of pastels?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.

"I like them in moderation." Naffy replied. The twins' mom seemed pleased.

"Smart girl." She said, smiling. "Perhaps we'll get you fitted later for something a bit more elegant, hmmm."

"Oh, thank you!" Naffy was relieved she wouldn't have to spend too much time in the Twins' choice. Mrs. Hitachiin nodded and turned to the Twins.

"I'll see you two at dinner. Bye darlings!" She kissed them each on the forehead and left.

"I like your mom." Naffy stated. The twins just rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, for no good reson, the entire Host/ess club and entourage came into the large room. Vash ran over to Lilly.

"Are you ok?" He asked, panicked.

"I'm fine bruder." Lilly reassured him.

"Is that a lollita dress?" Kimi asked once she saw Naffy.

"Yeah...' Naffy smoothed out her skirt nervously.

"Aw, you look so cute!" Gil came up and ruffled her hair as Liz took pictures.

"Can I go change into normal clothes now?" Naffy asked hopefully.

"no." The Twins answered flatly, making Naffy annoyed.

"Unfortunately the twins are right;" Kyoya stated. "We should get started right away. If you're not part of the host or hostess club you should-"

"Video games are downstairs." The twins informed the entourage, causing them to all run downstairs, led by Gil.

"My awesomness will pwn you all!" He shouted on the way down.

"No way dude! I'm gonna win!" Al shouted back. Kiku just smiled and shook his head. They would all see...

Unfortunately, Peter didn't leave.

"Peter, why don't you go downstairs with everyone else and play video games." Naffy suggested, eager to get rid of her charge.

"I wanna be a host." Peter declared.

"no."

"Well actually since the other one left, he could fill in as the new naughty type." Renge said thoughtfully.

"Omigod!" Naffy jumped, startled, as Renge appeared out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from!" The twins exclaimed.

"She's been here." Kyoya explained, annoyed. "And yes that would work. Renge, being the character enhancement expert will train him along with help from tamaki. The twins can help too occasionally since the naughty type is similar to the little devils type."

"I can practice with Naffy." Peter suggested hopefully.

"oh hell no." Naffsters was not looking forward to being hit on by a prepubecent micronation.

"Um not to interupt, but can we move this to the living room." The twins recomended.

"That way we can sit down." Hikaru explained.

"Its just through here." Kaoru started towards a door.

"sure." Kyoya replied, speaking for them all. They followed Kaoru to the living room. While everyone was getting settled, The Twins detained Peter for a moment.

"hey peter, why don't-" Hikaru started

"you let us give you some tips." Kaoru finished.

"uh, ok..." peter consented. The Twins leaned in.

"first," they smirked knowingly "stop looking at her." At that moment, Naffy walked up behind them and raised her eyebrow.

"be nice you two." The Twins went to sit down, leaving Peter with Naffy.

"Peter, you're such a nice boy," Naffy started, smiling encouragingly. "and there's a girl out there for you..." She paused. "but she's not me. Now, why don't you go sit next to Kimi. I'm sure she'll play the innuendo game with you." She suggested, ruffling is hair.

"ok..." Peter replied dejectedly, doing as suggested.

Naffy nodded, pleased with herself, and went to sit in between the twins.

***blah blah blah meeting stuff***

"LETS JUST GO DOWNSTAIRS." Haruhi snapped, after the tenth non sequitur. "We obviously aren't going to get ANYTHING DONE!"

"Dude. PMS, much." Kimi commented.

"Grrr..."

"Okay okay!"

"What's PMS?" Peter asked.

"Pissed at Men Syndrome" Kyoya whispered to him.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Peter exclaimed, thinking he understood. "That big jerk England has that a lot. Especially when Alfred does something stupid."

Kimi died of laughter at peter's comment as the ones who didn't hear Peter's comment looked at her weirdly, as usual.

"You people can all die in a hole somewhere." Haruhi stalked out of the room.

"I'm going downstairs..." Peter declared, concerned by Kimi's strange laughter. Then the rest of them left too. Abruptly. Cause they could. Um...** (In reality, we had gotten rid of them during the blah blah blah meeting stuff, but I cut that part because it was kinda boring.)**

"Phew! I thought they would never leave." Kimi shut the door behind them and turned to Kyoya.

"It was definately an impressive performance. " he smirked, knowing what was coming next. Kimi smirked in response.

. . .

Unfortunately, a small child by the name of Peter was coming back to the room, sent by Naffy to fetch the two 'stragglers'.

"Hello?" Peter opened the large door and looked around. "!" He was then scarred for life. He ran out and hid in the bathroom, washing his eyes out to try to get rid of the image. He failed.

. . .

"Haha!" Naffy fist pumped in victory as she beat the world at video games (literally!)

"I don't know whether to be mad or proud." Gil placed his controller down on the coffee table. "That was my first defeat since the eighteenth century!"

Liz snorted in disbelief.

"Puh-lease. I've beaten you so many times, you don't know how NOT to lose." She revealed.

"THE AWESOME PRUSSIA NEVER ADMITS DEFEAT!" he sulked. She banged him with Gilpan.

"Unless it's by an awesome woman such as yourself..." He ammended.

"Thank you very much" Liz winked at Naffy. In their family, the women wore the pants in the relationship. :D

* * *

><p><strong>SO THAT'S MY FAIL PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE NAFFY IS GETTING SAD ABOUT THE LACK OF REVIEWS THANK YOU GOODNIGHT!<strong>

**P.S. The only reason Kyoya and I kinda jumped eachother the moment the rest of them were gone is because it's an inside joke between Naffy and I that whenever kyoya and I are alone... Truthfully, we just need plot sometimes. I'm not a slut, I promise! (only to anime characters... :P)**


End file.
